Cardcaptor Yuki
by Lightdarkprincess
Summary: What if Clow Reed have a daughter and her name is star? what if she and yue are lovers? when Clow Reed dies yue thought that Star kills him and hated her? Now Star have reincarnate and bceome the new cardcaptor. what will happen? wll Yue and Yuki able to find love again? and who is the darkness force wanting to kill both Star and Clow Reed? This story happen after years of Sakura
1. Chapter 1:Awaken

"You should die right in front of us!" Shadow reached out to grab me.

I ran down the hallway that looks like there's a dozen of chambers surrounding me. My heart thumped as I ran.

"You are already too late!" the darkness exclaimed. "Good bye Star!"

"Rinnngggg!"

"Aghhhhhhh! No!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Hey monster! Are you alright? Stop waking the neighbours!" said Leon, who is my concerned older brother.

"STOP CALLING ME MONSTER!" I exclaimed, while hearing another shout from our father, "Both of you stop shouting at each other! You are going to be late for school!"

I quickly dressed for school and I went down the stairs in a 2 story building.

My name is Yuki Astray. I'm a 15 year old girl, just like any other ordinary person, I hated Mathematics and Science subjects. My mother passed away when I was 6 years old. However, I don't remember much as I was still young. But her photos were scattered throughout the house, bringing back memories of my mum as I was still in her arms.

I greeted, "Ohaiyo ottosan, oniisan!" as I settled down in the dining table for breakfast to gulp down my breakfast.

"jā mata ne!" as I rushed out of the house to school.

The morning breeze and falling sakura petals surround me as I rush to school, just like how my father says that tomorrow will be better. Just like every night, I had weird dreams and it started being more realistic as I grow older and older.

As I reached my school, I went up to my classroom where I meet my best friend, Shizu Daidouji.

"Ohaiyo Shizu!" I greeted her as she replied "Ohaiyo Yuki".

I'm a very quiet person in school. Everyone, including my classmates wondered everytime why I am weird at certain periods of time and especially times when I attended music lessons.

In fact, I myself felt possessed whenever I had music lessons as it seemed like I remembered that particular piece of music whenever I play on the piano.

"Riiiiiiing", there goes the bell as my class teacher, Mr Tenji walked in as we started on Mathematics lessons.

Time flies as I continuously thought about the dream I dreamt lately. "It doesn't make sense", I thought to myself. "An animal head with wings resembling to a unicorn." Without realizing, I was actually drawing out what did that animal looked like. "That's a nice drawing! How did you draw that?" Shizu exclaimed in delight. I pretended not to bother of this issue and just gave Shizu a cheeky smile.

The class ended as the bell rang as Shizu and I made our way to our CCA, Cheerleading activity. We started practicing on the stunts. As I threw up the staff up to the sky, memories flashed before my very eyes as I remembered things that I dreamt of a couple of days ago.

Stunned, I failed to catch the staff, falling on my head then on to the ground. Feeling the pain from the flashback, I held my head with both hands.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Shizu asked, concerned about my well-being. Ms Tanaka, the cheerleading lecturer saw my pale face and questioned if I was alright.

"Yes… I think so…" I replied, being confused with the current events.

"Lead Yuki to the sick bay immediately", Ms Tanaka said to Shizu. As Shizu held me, I darted away in agony, denying that I was unwell.

"Let's just go to the sick bay to examine you. I'll not tell your brother about it." As such, I gave in and went to the sick bay.

As I lay down on the sick bay bed, I felt dizzy. As I hear the screeching sound of the door opening, I saw my older brother.

Being concerned, my older brother asked a lot of questions and sometimes nagged at me for not taking care of myself. Throughout the entire scolding, I didn't bother about what he say. The only thing I bother was why Shizu lied to me, as what she promised.

Then, Shizu came in with a cute teddy bear, asking if I'm alright.

"You promised that you won't tell my brother!" yelled at her.

Shizu replied "I did. However, Ms Tanaka didn't promise you." Immediately, my face turned red for shouting at her.

Before long, the pain returned as I clutched my head in pain. Leon, at my side, held me while shouting for help from the school paramedics. Without knowing, I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I found myself in the hospital bed, with my father and brother in the room, sleeping soundly. Suddenly, I heard a voice calling the name in my dream. "Star…. Star….Why…?" The sound became louder as the voice looped time and time again.

I walked out of the room silently and followed to the source of the voice. With each step, the voice again became louder and louder till I made it back to where I was: home.

I entered the house and made my way towards the basement as where the voice leads. There, I saw a glimpse of light shining from a book in a dusty bookshelf. "What was it?" I questioned myself. "How would a book for so many years be left shining?"

Curiously, I pulled out the book from the shelf. Immediately, the voice went silent. The book title reads "Sakura's Book". After a few moments, the book lost its shine and the book unlocked itself! I was shocked. Then, a mysterious pink coloured card fell from the book.

I picked up the card facing up, and the description reads "Windy". I pronounced the description and suddenly, huge gusts of wind struck against me. I dropped the book and the remaining mysterious cards flew with the wind, all around the house and even the roof!

I collapsed down on the floor, asking myself "what just happened?"

Mysteriously, the book glowed again. I was shocked as a small doll-looking figure appeared from the book!

"Konichiwa!" it exclaimed. "What are you doing here, Star?"

Surprisingly, the doll talks! I grabbed it and tried to find anything that made the doll talk; buttons, levers, switches… you name it.

"Stop it! I'm not a toy!" exclaimed the doll, "I'm Keberos! You should have known my name!"

Thinking that it probably was a dream, I pinched myself on my arm. "Ow!"

"What are you doing, Star? Why are you pinching yourself?"

Indeed I wasn't dreaming. A doll, called Keberos is talking to me. But wait… Star? Why is Keberos calling me Star? Wasn't that the name from my dream?

"Don't look so shocked", Keberos interrupted. "You killed your own father years ago and killed yourself out of hate, isn't it?"

"My name is not Star. My name is Yuki Astray."

"Don't lie to me! Your magical signature is exactly the same to Star. YOU are Star."

"I….. I… I have this dream that someone called me Star." I replied.

"Oh? What dream?" Keberos questioned.

"I don't know… There was a dream where the veil of darkness said that my name was Star and they wanted to kill me."

"Trying… to kill you?" Kerberos asked again. I nodded my head without hesitation.

"Hmm… you don't seem to be a bad girl indeed", Keberos proclaimed.

"So…. What are you doing in the Sakura's book?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm the beast of the seal who guards this book."

Keberos out of nowhere raised the book without touching it flipped the pages and said "I am to ensure that nothing bad ever happens to the cards in this book."

Keberos looking back at the book with an empty card slot, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh? What is going on!? Where are the cards!?"

I passed Keberos the "Windy" card and asked, "Is this the card you wanted?"

Excitedly, Keberos claimed the card and shouted "Yes!" and asked "Where are the other cards..?"

I explained, "Well…. I… picked up the book… and the book unlocked by itself… a card dropped out and it reads "Windy". When I read the word "Windy", strong gusts of wind came out of nowhere and the cards were scattered throughout."

Angrily, Keberos yelled at me "Whaaaaaaat!?"

After a few minutes of calming down Keberos, I asked "So… why did the book call me Star?"

"Hmm… well, maybe you are the reincarnation of Star. That's why the book called you Star." Keberos explained.

"Oh. So… what now?"

"Well, now that things had turned out this way, we don't have much of a choice…"

"What do you mean… "We"…?" I questioned

"Since you're the one who unlocked the book… and you may be the reincarnation of Star, you have to help me find all the cards!" Keberos interrupted.

"But I didn't know how to catch all of the cards! And besides, they must have flown off far away!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came from nowhere and it brought me to my house living room. Looking out of the window, I saw a huge animal with the size of a dragon glowing in blue.

"What is that?" I shouted.

"Oh Star… Didn't you recognize it? It is a "Fly" card!"

"How can I even recognize it!? It's like a huge chicken with a dragon's head and wings."

Keberos shouted, "Don't talk rubbish! Come and catch it!"

"How can I catch it!? What do you think I am? A chicken-dragon catcher?"

"Well, I'll give you a weapon for it." Keberos replied.

Keberos turned to the book, "Key of the seal… There is a girl wishing to contact with you. Her name is Star…" A sphere came out from the book and revolved around me.

"WAIT!" I interrupted, "I am not Star!"

"Alright…" Going back to where Keberos was doing, "Her name is Yuki. Oh key, grant her the power…"

"RELEASE!" Suddenly, there was a light emitting from the sphere, and a star shaped staff came out of nowhere.

"Yuki! Grab the staff!" Keberos shouted.

Without hesitation, I grabbed the staff into the palm of my hands.

"Okay! Now you have the power to seal "Fly"!" Pushing me closer to the creature, "now, go and seal that so-called chicken-dragon monster which you so called it to be…"

"But… how can I seal it?" I asked.

"Use "Windy"!" said Keberos.

"But I don't know how!" I shouted in anger.

"Use your instincts!" Keberos yelled back.

Using my instincts as what Keberos said, I calmed myself down, closed my eyes and a familiar voice came out of nowhere, "Use the staff and "Windy"."

""Wind", become a binding chain, "Windy"" I exclaimed to myself as I call upon the card to catch the creature when I hit the card with the staff.

A glowing creature then came out of the card, binding the creature, bringing the monster down to the ground.

Again, with my instincts, I exclaimed "Return to the guise that you're meant to be in!"

"SAKURA CARD!" I shouted as the creature was sucked into another dimension, leaving a card behind.

Exhausted, I fell onto the ground.

"Great job Yuki! You done very well! Let's work hard and find all of the remaining cards! You are definitely Star!" exclaimed Keberos.

Suddenly, a male voice was heard… "Yuki! Where are you!?"

This is the continuing of what happen after Sakura dies and after many years the cards will choose the new master! Well what you happen what? Please review to find out! A new story to entertain the anime lovers


	2. Chapter 2: Past

"Yuki! Where are you!?"

It's Leon, my concerned brother, running towards me as I became unconscious after a tiresome battle with the "Fly" monster.

"Thump!" I crashed on the ground.

When I woke up, I found myself in my own bedroom, seeing Kerberos right beside me, being concerned, "Star! Are you alright!? Are you alright!? How come you suddenly faint?"

Before I could even mutter a word, a knock on the bedroom door was heard.

Immediately, Kerberos dashed to a corner and became "lifeless" into a plush toy.

When the door opened, it's Leon!

Concerned like Kerberos, he asked the same question, "Monster! What happened to you? Are you alright? I found you unconscious on the ground with that… plush toy… you're holding."

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME MONSTER!" I exclaimed as I lift my body up from the bed to converse with my brother.

"Hey! Don't get up now! Get back to bed! You have been unconscious for 2 times in the last 24 hours and you are constantly making me worry over you!" my brother exclaimed softly. "Just get some sleep. I'll make your favourite fish porridge later."

I asked my brother about the hospital. I sneaked out of it and I believe that my father must be worried sick for me.

"Don't worry. I called dad about what happened and everything's OK. Just get some rest." he replied as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kerberos then broke out of his odd character, screaming softly "Ahhhhh! I can move again!" as it stretched itself from the stiffness.

Kerberos then flew towards me, repeating the same question, "Are you alright?"

"I… I…" I muttered

"DON'T YOU SAY "I… I… I…"" he screamed. "Say something!"

I regained my composure as I told Kerberos that I'm fine. "I saw a creature, looking like a chicken and a dragon together… Is that a dream?"

"Of course it's not a dream!" Kerberos said as it held out a card from the Sakura's Book

It's that creature! Fly! It wasn't a dream after all!

Kerberos then changed the topic, asking "So… Star, what is this place?"

"This is my home. And I'm not Star! How many times have I told you!?" I exclaimed as I shook Kerberos's body back and forth.

As Kerberos was dizzy from the shaking, it exclaimed "But… but you are Star…"

Being angry over repeating my name, I shook Kerberos even harder, yelling at its ear, "I'M NOT STAR!"

Suddenly, another knock on the door was heard. Kerberos again limped its body in a lifeless state, looking like a plush toy again.

The door opened. It was my dad. He came in worried, telling me not to yell at the doll.

"Are you alright now Yuki?" he asked. "Don't worry about the hospital. I… made sure that they say that you're discharged from it."

"Yeah, I am alright. Just exhausted…" I said with a weak smile.

Then, my brother Leon came in with a great smell of my favourite fish porridge. "Here. Your favourite fish porridge made with brotherly love. Have it while it's hot", he said.

"Yeah, thanks." I said while I take the bowl from him and began to eat.

When I finish about half the bowl of the porridge I gave it back to Leon and I lay back down to bed.

"Have an early rest and don't go to school tomorrow alright?" Leon said and he walked out of my room. My dad patted my head and told me to have an early rest and went out of my room as well.

Then, Kerberos stretched itself again "This is really getting nowhere! Star, who are those people?" it asked.

"I already told you that I am not Star. My name is Yuki! Those people are my father and my brother." I replied.

"What? That is your Dad? Well since you have been reincarnate you will have a new father." Kerberos said while nodding to itself.

"Anyways, why are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need your help to seal all the cards again, even though you are not Star as you claim you are still the one who set the cards free." Kerberos explained.

"What?! I am just a normal girl! How can I seal all the cards there must be at least 30 over cards in that books." I exclaimed.

"Actually there are 52 cards of Sakura's Cards or should I say Clow's Cards," it exclaimed.

"Clow Cards? Sakura Cards? So which is it?" I asked.

"Actually it was Clow Reed who created the cards and after 50 years, Star killed him and the cards itself selected the new mistress named Sakura and now, you will be the new mistress of the cards." Kerberos explained.

"But how can I be?" I asked curiously.

"You already found and sealed "Fly" back to a card. You can do it with other cards too. Besides, the staff already linked together with you and no one else will be able to seal the cards now and if you unable to find all the cards and become the new mistress, a disaster will happen to Japan putting the population's life in great danger." Kerberos explained in great detail.

"W…What?" I was in a total shock right now. If I unable to do it, I will put people life in great danger? I thought to myself.

"Please Yuki… becoming a cardcaptor is an awesome thing to do! Many people don't even have their own life to do it." Kerberos begged with its puppy dog eyes.

"But you said that I may be Star, do the cards even want me to become their new mistress when I may be the one who kill their own master at the first place?" I said.

"Actually when Clow first create the card he wanted you to become the next Mistress at the first place… now it just got back to square one." Kerberos said.

"But...I..."

"Just accept it." Kerberos interrupted in before I can finish what I wanted to say.

"O...Okay, I don't want to put anyone's life in danger in the first place. I just accept it for now." I sighed.

"Okay! Thanks Yuki. Let's hope the Cards will appear one by one starting tomorrow as last time when Sakura using almost all her summer vacation to find all the Cards!" said Kerberos happily with its eyes sparkling.

"Last time? How long ago?" I asked.

"Well, when I see the calendar just now and last time ago I can say it about 60 years ago."

"What? You mean these Cards must be at least 110 years now?!" I shouted while lowering down my voice wanting to let Leon or my dad to hear me shouting again.

"So what have you been doing for 60 years?" I asked.

"I am supposed to be guarding the Cards while I wait for the new master/mistress to open it I have fallen asleep since I was getting too bored and I had been attacked by someone wanting the Cards." Kerberos explained.

"Someone attack you?" I said.

"Yuki! Let's just work hard together! I hope that guy will not kill you when he meets you." Kerberos whispered the last part.

"Huh? Who?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing! Let's just find all the Cards alright? When you are feeling better I teach you how to use the "Fly" Card. You look exhausted right now, just get some sleep alright? I will just be sleeping right beside you." Kerberos said while he "Float" down.

"Kerberos..."

"Call me Kero. Star always called me Kero! I want to relieve some memories from you as you look like Star."

"Okay, I guess." I replied.

"Now, Let us get back to sleep." Kero said while switching off the lights and laying beside me.

"Good night Yuki."

"Good night Kero."

_I entered a deep sleep. Strange images danced before my closed eyes. None of them made sense. Finally my subconscious settled on the image of the city. An old city centuries in the past. I could sense the magic of this place._

_"Where am I?" I thought to myself._

_"Star, come here. Fly will not hurt you." A voice sounded._

_Who is that? Someone is calling Star. This doesn't look anything I dreamt before. I thought to myself as I walked towards the source of the voice._

_To my surprise, I saw an exact duplicate of me with a man holding my hand and walking towards the creature I sealed yesterday. _

_Is that girl… me? I thought to myself. She looked exactly like me!_

_The man with long hair tied up wearing spectacles and wearing a long black blue robe._

_I stared at the creature that is looking at the duplicate of me. She looks frightened when she looked at the creature. That creature looks like it wants to eat her up._

_"Star, come on. "Fly" is nothing to be feared about. Go ahead and ride on! You will find it enjoyable." The man said while pushing Star towards the creature._

_Star shakes her head and started to struggle. She is trying to get away from here._

_"Come on Star."_

_"Master, maybe young Mistress is not ready for the ride on "Fly" you won't get her to ride on it. She is too frightened." Said a tall man with long silver hair touching the ground by his bare feet._

_"Yue. Maybe you can talk some sense to her. She doesn't even want to touch "Thunder" "Fly" or even "Firey" But other cards such as "Light" "Dark" "Windy" seems to be getting along fine with her. She must get along with the cards as she is becoming the new Mistress some day and she hasn't said a single word since she arrived here" The man said._

_"Master, Young Mistress still needs time. Even though she gains power from you, she is still young." The silver hair man say with any emotion._

_"Yeah! Clow you should get her to get some time to get used to it. There is no use rushing. Now she is too frightened." A large-winged yellow mountain lion said to the robe man._

_When Star saw the large-winged mountain Lion she immediately hid behind the man who is holding her hand._

_"W...What? She is afraid of me more than she is afraid of Yue? This is so unfair!"_

_"Kerberos, young mistress is still getting used to this. The Clow cards and even the both of us." Yue said._

_"But it is still unfair for her to be afraid of me and not you." Kerberos whined._

_Feeling the unfairness, Kerberos walked over to Star. When Star saw that the lion is walking towards her, she turned around and ran away. She didn't see where she was going and smacked at Yue._

_When Star realized what she did to Yue, she blushed and walked away._

_"Young Mistress…" Yue said while staring at Star._

_Star looked up at him and looked back down without saying anything._

_"Young Mistress please forgive me on what I am going to do." Yue say while he appear his wings from his body._

_Yue lifted Star while Star held his neck as he lifts off to the sky._

_Being frightened, Star screamed in fear._

_"LOOK! Star has finally said her first word!" Clow said excitedly._

_"Erm... this doesn't really counts as her first word. She is only screaming." Kerberos said while sweat dropped from his head._

_"Star, look around you what do you see?" Yue said it to Star._

_Star being frightened doesn't want to look around just holding tight against Yue with her eyes closed._

_Sensing Star is nervous about the flight, Yue calmly said_

_"Don't worry, I will not drop you. Just take a deep breath and look around. The view from flying is amazing."_

_Star took a deep breath, opened her eyes and looked around. She could saw an entire reigon and the sky is closer to her as she thought._

_"Woah!" Star looked around with excitement._

_"Now, do you want to try to ride on "Fly"?" Yue asked._

_Shaking her head when she looked at the creature again._

_"You know that "Fly" is very depressed now?"_

_"Why?" Star asked with a low-toned voice. Clow was excited that his daughter had finally spoken her first word._

_"You are the future mistress of the Clow Card… "Fly" is disappointed that it cannot serve its mistress well." Yue explained_

_"Oh... I am sorry." Star said with a sorry tone._

_"Do you want to ride on it?" Yue asked._

_Star nodded as Yue flew towards "Fly". Yue then mounted Star to its back._

_When Star was on its back, she is still nervous and frightened as what would happen if she fell._

_"Don't worry. I am sure that "Fly" won't let you fall off right?" Yue glared at "Fly" with his glare to warn it not to drop Star._

_"Fly" nodded its head and Star took off to the skies with it, while Yue flew beside her._

_"See! Today, Star is able to ride on "Fly" and she is able to speak now." Clow said with a tear in his eyes._

_"Yeah, she still prefers Yue than me. It is so unfair!" said Kerberos jealously. "I hope that Star falls of "Fly" so that she may hate Yue."_

_The two figures saw Star riding on "Fly" with Yue beside her all of them smile even Star made Yue having a smile on his face._

_Mischievously, the jealous Kerberos summoned and threw a fireball at "Fly", making it fly about. Without noticing, Star lost her balance and fell from it._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed in fear of heights as Yue swept down to catch her._

_"I've got you, Star" said Yue as he calmed her down from the frightening fall as Star fainted from the loud scream._

_Then, Yue glared at Kerberos as Kerberos pretended nothing had happened._

_Yue then "returned the favour" by throwing a moon spear at Kerberos, and again pretending that nothing had happened._

_Then, I heard a man in black and blue robes with a familiar voice yelling at Kerberos._

With that, I woke up finding myself in my room the whole time… and it is 8 am in the morning! I clearly remembered what a strange dream I had. It looks so real and it look it must've happen long time ago.

I stretched and pulled myself out of bed, with Kero beside me.

"Hey! Have you got a good night sleep?" Kero asked.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. Can I ask something?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Who is Yue?" I asked, having the strange feeling that Kero is the mountain Lion that I saw in my dream.

"Woah! Where you hear that name from?" Kero asked shockingly.

"I have dreamt where a sliver hair man with wings helped me to ride on "Fly". I think you are there. There is another person who wore the rope with spectacles is there." I said as I recall what happened.

"That is you, Star!" Kero exclaimed "Where you first came to live with us! You were so afraid of the Clow Cards let alone speak with other people." Kero continued.

"So that person is Yue, Clow and you?" I said.

"Yup! You were so afraid of me! I don't know what to do and then Yue took the chance to fly with you to get rid of your fear." Kero said.

"Why I suddenly will remember these things? I didn't remember any before." I asked while I looking at Kero.

"Well, maybe as you unlock the book, you also found "Fly", they are showing you their memories of them with you so you will be able to remember everything from your past life!" Kero explained.

"But a lot of things I don't get it. How did I die in the first place? Did I really kill my own father?" My eyes are full of tears and misery now.

"Don't cry now! If sealing all the Clow Cards or rather Sakura Cards let you recall what happen to the past, let find all the Cards to regain your memories!" Kero said while trying to cheer me up.

"Okay." I agreed. Now I really need to know what happen to me in the past. I must get the Cards back. To figure out what is going on and what killed me and Clow at the first place. I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I feel a huge amount of power coming downstairs and Kero immediately looked serious.

"Yuki, there is a Clow Card here in this house." Kero explained.

**This is the next chapter of the story! Looking very interesting now? Any suggestion of what Yuki is gaining back now which part of her memories? And also what is the next Clow Card or Sakura Card is in with them? You can review to find out! And suggestions are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble around the house

"Yuki, there is a Clow Card here in this house." Kero explained.

"What? My dad and my brother are here!" I exclaimed.

"No. Your dad and your brother have already gone out of the house before you have even wake up. They told to you rest at home for the day" said Kero.

"Thank goodness." I sighed.

"Now, let us get the card! You have to seal it!" exclaimed Kero, while he tried to drag me out of bed.

"Hey! Slow down! I am still in my pyjamas! Can you just let me change first?" I darted the question.

"No time! Now let go!" Kero exclaimed.

Both of us went down the stairs. The house is in a mess with all the furniture being thrown everywhere.

"What's this?" I shouted. "Why the house is in a total mess? I never clean up as this rate!"

"Yuki! There is good news! There is about 3 cards in this house right now!" Kero said with happiness.

"3 cards? I can barely seal one card, now I have to seal 3?" I sighed, loudly that it's loud enough for the entire house to hear.

"The more cards you seal now the more memories you can get back. Don't you want to know what happen?" Kero said.

"But I…."

"Let go! There are two cards here. It is the one who created the mess of the house and another seems want to speak with you." Kero cut me off and fly off.

"Wait for me!" I said while I followed him.

"In here." Kero pointed to the room that leads to the basement where I found the Sakura's Book.

"In here?" I questioned.

"Yeah, from what I sense there are 2 cards in here you might as well summon your staff. Get ready to seal both of them when I opened it." Kero said.

I nodded.

"The key that holds the power of stars, show your true form before me, I, Yuki command you under our contracts. Release!" As the staff began to appear in my hands again, I began to feel a certain déjà vu of the staff.

"Okay! Let's go to the basement!" exclaimed Kero.

Heading to the basement, I saw roots growing on the floor.

"What is going on?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yuki! This is the "Wood" card!" exclaimed Kero.

""Wood"…?" I questioned myself.

"But…. Why would the roots grow?" I asked. "Plants can't grow without water."

Then, floods of water came out of nowhere into the basement, making me wet.

"Well, standing here wouldn't do anything! You need to substitute the cards and seal them!" said Kero.

"But… there's roots and floods! If roots came from the "Wood" card, where did the floods come from?" I asked.

"The floods must have come from the "Rain" card." Kero replied. "My suggestion is for you to seal the "Rain" card first as it was the one who create the mess."

"I don't get it…" I asked confusedly.

"Never mind about that! Just go after them!" Kero said while pushing me forward to search for the creatures.

As I follow the trial of roots, I saw a cloud raining onto the roots.

Kero then shouted "YUKI! That is the "Rain" Card!"

"Huh..?" I questioned.

A person in blue colour then emerge from the clouds. Showing its true form, laughing happily.

"That is the card that causes the roots to grow," Kero said.

The cloud then moves towards me, raining as it comes, drenching me.

I yelled at the cloud, "HEY! Don't drench me! Now I'm all soaked wet and I have to take a bath afterwards!"

"Leave the bath later! Just call out "Windy" and seal "Rain" right now!" Kero exclaimed.

""Wind", bring the wind upon your enemy, "Windy"" I exclaimed to myself as I call upon the card to catch the creature when I hit the card with the staff.

A glowing creature then came out of the card, blowing gusts of wind against "Rain".

"Rain" then grew exhausted and fell onto the ground with the cloud.

"Now Yuki! Now it's your chance to seal the creature!" Kero shouted.

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Yuki yelled back at Kero.

"Return to the guise that you're meant to be in!" I exclaimed

"SAKURA CARD!" I shouted as the creature was sucked into another dimension.

When "Rain" became a card, the flood waters ended and the water level went away into another dimension with the card.

"Now for the "Wood" card to return to the guise that is meant to be!" I exclaimed.

"Wait!" Kero said. ""Wood" wants to speak with you!"

"Wood" appears from the shadows and transformed into a spirit speaking to me, _"Dear Mistress, it's nice to meet you after so long." _

"Huh? Why did you call me mistress?" I asked.

"_You are a reincarnation of Star, the former mistress of the cards," _it exclaimed.

I sighed and replied "I still don't know about that. I always had frequent dreams about people calling me Star…"

"_Dear mistress, your father has predictions for the future. He knows who wanted to kill you and he knows that you have died. So before he passed away, he made sure that your soul would reincarnate. He's made doubly sure that the cards would end up in your hands again, just like how you released us from the book." _it explained.

"But… why did the people wanted to kill me?" I asked hesitantly. "People claimed that I killed my father… Is that true?"

"_Dear mistress, I know what happened. You did not kill your own father. It's someone of greater evil which killed your father." _"Wood" explained again.

"Why would they want to kill my father?" I questioned again.

"_Dear mistress, the killers had a prediction of you that one day, you will destroy all evil, killing them in the process. Therefore, they wanted your father to hand you over, in which he denied. Thus, they killed him. But, before they could reach him, they had already killed you. What they didn't realize is your father had made sure that you would be reincarnated."_

Kero came in, interrupting, "So, Yuki is Star. And Star didn't kill her own father?"

"_Yes. Before the master died, he told us that the mistress would be reincarnated again and will be able to see her again, in which I had." _

"Wait… But why was Sakura chosen in the first place as a successor?" Kero continued.

"_The master knew that she would be reincarnated. However, it would take hundreds of years for Star to become reincarnated successfully. If the cards are going to be sealed for hundreds of years without a change of master, the cards would slowly deteriorate, losing its power long before Star was reincarnated."_

"So… now Yuki has to find and seal all of the cards again?" Kero questioned.

"Wood" nodded its head saying, _"That is a trial from her father to become the real mistress of Cardcaptor."_

"So, should I seal more of the Sakura's cards, will I be able to reveal more about who I was and able to defeat the forces of greater evil?" I asked.

"Wood" nodded its head. _"Dear mistress, please seal me now that I may be of service to you," _it asked.

And so, the same process was done to "Wood", sucking it into another dimension, leaving behind a card.

As the card drifted in the air, a sound was then heard, _"Dear mistress, there are many trials ahead of you. I'm made doubly sure that you are able to go through it."_

After which, the card landed on my hand.

Depressed, I lowered my head thinking about who could possibly wanted me to die.

"Don't be upset, Yuki!" Kero said. "Now I know that you're the reincarnation of Star, I'm elated to meet you again. Knowing that I did throw a fireball on you in your previous reincarnation life," it grinned.

"Yeah… Someone threw a fireball at "me" and was hit back with a moon spear…" I laughed softly.

Not long, a power outage happened.

I screamed of total blackout.

"Kero! Kero! Where are you?" I wept loudly as I touched in every direction to find Kero.

"Don't be afraid Yuki! I'm still beside you," said Kero right beside my left ear.

I asked what was going on…

"There's another card! It must be "Thunder"!" it exclaimed.

"Th….thunder…?" I questioned hesitantly. "I'm scared of the thunder and lightning!"

"Where's the flashlight?" I asked while searching for it on the floor.

"There! I found it!" I said as I turned on the flashlight to view the basement.

I walked along the basement till I found the main circuit board where I managed to turn back the power on.

"Anyway Kero," I asked. "Where is this "thunder" at?

"Waaaay high up in the sky!" it exclaimed.

"What!? Do you think I could fly? I'm not like you Kero. I don't even have wings!" I replied loudly.

"Do you remember the "Fly" card, Yuki?"

"Do you mean that creature which I first encountered after I released the seal?" I asked.

Kero nodded its head.

"You can use the "Fly" card to fly into the sky!" it exclaimed again.

I agreed as I walked out of the house.

I brought out the card onto the floor and summoned "Fly" power with the staff.

Mysteriously, a pair wings appeared behind my back.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "There are wings behind my back! I look like an angel.

"Okay Yuki, just relax and flap your wings," mentioned Kero.

Then, a thunder and lightning struck suddenly as I screamed and crouched on the floor.

"Don't be afraid Yuki. I'll be right beside you." Kero said as it calmed me down. "C'mon Yuki! Let's go and seal "Thunder"!"

"Eh… How do I fly again…?" I asked as I didn't know how to do so.

"Well…. You just flap your wings." Kero said. "Like how I did with mine."

I tried to use my effort to my back, flapping the wings, asking Kero, "Like this?"

After a few flaps, I suddenly lift myself off the ground. I panicked as I wiggled my legs trying to control myself.

"Yes Yuki! You're flying!" Kero said excitedly.

I flew even higher and higher. I felt too tired then, and stopped flapping my wings, regaining my strength. But I didn't realize that I was already in the sky. I fell from the skies, screaming for help. Suddenly, someone grabbed me by my blouse. It was Kero.

"Just like how you were like your pre-reincarnation…" Kero sighed.

"Let's just… catch this "Thunder" creature…" I said embarrassingly as I flapped my wings again.

Kero pointed to the clouds, just as where the source of "Thunder" comes from.

"C'mon Yuki! This way!" it exclaimed.

In the clouds, I saw a glimpse of light. It's "Thunder"!

I swept towards it. It looks like a werewolf and a dog together. "A were-dog?" I asked myself.

As the creature sensed my magical signature, it turned its head to me, running towards and pounced on me, licking on my face just like any dog would to its returning master.

"Ke… Kero…! What is going on?" I exclaimed loudly to Kero.

"Well… I guess "Thunder" must've recognized you. After all, you're the mistress of the cards." Kero replied.

"Thunder" then made noises as I patted its head.

Having made distance with "Thunder" as it walked away from me, it stood on its two feet, as if it's asking for treats.

"Awww… Look at "Thunder". It must want you to seal it." Kero explained.

"Huh..? Why are the clow card monsters getting weirder and weirder?" I asked. "Firstly, "Wood" talked to me, and now "Thunder" is purring and licking on me? What next? Another creature killing me!?"

"Geez… Don't need to be so dramatic over it!" Kero exclaimed. "You are the reincarnation of Star! These creatures all recognized you."

"Yeah… Right… I would not want to end up getting soaked by "Rain" again..." I flustered.

"Well, "Rain" sure is a playful creature…" exclaimed Kero. "Never mind that for now. Just seal it first before nagging any further."

And so, the same process was done, sucking "Thunder" into another dimension, leaving behind a card.

Flying back to my house, I found that the house is in a big mess.

"NOW HOW CAN I CLEAN UP THE MESS!?" I shouted in agony.

"Don't worry, Yuki!" it exclaimed, while being afraid of my loud temper. "I'll help you clean it up."

Sighing deeply, I quickly packed up the house with Kero's help.

After hours of tiring housework and a short and quick bath, I lay myself on the bed, exhausted.

Without knowing, I fell asleep. Then, I heard a voice calling me…

**Hello! This is the chapter 3 of Card captor Yuki. I must thanks for TechyGeekoYh for the help he have given me for helping me to edit my story and for the review he have given me. This story I have put my heart and soul for this story so please review for the story! **


	4. Chapter 4: Klaren?

"_Star…" _it called me. I felt sick as I walked towards the source of voice. Every step forward makes me weaker and weaker…

"_Star…"_ it called me again for the second time. _"Come closer…" _

I continued walking forward until I could barely feel any strength in my body. I collapsed on the ground, tired.

Realizing, I saw Star in the bed, feeling sick. I saw Kerberos, Yue and Clow standing beside her, anxiously.

"What happened to the mistress!?" Kerberos exclaimed.

"It seemed that she is suffering from high fever." Clow replied.

"Huh? High fever? What is fever?" Kerberos questioned.

"It's some kind of illness that your body contracts when your body temperature is high… Like fireballs…" he winked at Kerberos.

"Wow? So mistress is a fireball!?" Kerberos asked excitedly.

Kerberos then landed on Star, jumping on her sickly body. Yue then interrupted by bringing out the moon shield to protect her from Kerberos.

"What are you doing Yue!? Isn't Star a fireball now?" Kerberos exclaimed.

"You don't jump on a sick person, Kerberos!" Yue replied loudly. "She is very sick! And you do not want her to die from it do you!?"

"But she seemed alright! Even though she caught a cold yesterday!" Kerberos whined.

"Apparently, someone though it's very entertaining to call out the "Rain" card… and that's how she got worse today…" Yue said as he glared at Kerberos.

Kerberos then placed his hands behind its head, pretending that it wasn't its fault.

"Don't play dumb…" Yue said. "You're the one responsible that made the poor mistress sick! And you have the nerve to play games with me?"

As both Yue and Kerberos continued shouting to each other, Star woke up, coughing.

Both Yue and Kerberos ended their quarrelling and immediately attended to Star as well as Clow did.

Everyone asked hesitantly if Star felt any better, like how a mother would feel for her new-born baby from a minor cold.

As Star kept coughing, she couldn't even say a word.

Yue poured a glass of warm water, passing it to Star as she got up to drink from it.

As she drank finish the glass of water, she spoke "I… *coughs* I'm fine…"

Clow then told Star to take an early rest. Clow then summoned "Rain", asking it to apologize to Star.

"Rain" spoke in a young girlish tone "So sorry… young mistress… I didn't mean what I did yesterday. I didn't know that it would make your condition worse… I'm very sorry…"

"D...Don't... w…wor..ry *Coughs* I...Its... *Coughs*n…not y...your... fault." Without finishing, Star continued coughing, unable to stop.

"Don't speak now. It only makes things worse." Yue said while folding his arms while staring at Star.

Yue could not help by staring at her. Her black hair blew in the wind when they first met. Her blue eyes shone like the sky in the moonlight where they were first met under the full moon. It took all the discipline and coldness he had to keep his face cold and expressionless. Star is to be his future Mistress; he cannot possibly fall in love with her.

But his heart pounded as he saw the girl on the bed sickly, he hoped that he could share the pain for her. But he didn't notice that Clow and Kerberos were looking at him, when he looked up and saw their faces.

"What are the two of you doing?" Yue asked.

"You seem to care a lot of about Star." Kerberos smirked.

"She is my mistress! Of course I have to care for her." Yue replied coldly.

"You like her eh, Yue?" Kerberos exclaimed loudly. "Yue's got a girlfriend! Yue's got a girlfriend!"

"Why… you little…!" Yue replied embarrassingly as he chased Kerberos around the house.

"Now… Now… Let us just keep quiet and let your little mistress get some rest." Clow said softly.

Silently, the three left the room, leaving Star to her rest.

Suddenly, the voice came closer to me. _"MEET YOUR DOOM, STAR!" _the voice echoed around her as the darkness veiled around Star.

Star gasped as she shouted for help in every direction.

Yue, Kerberos and Clow sensing the evil, dashed straight to Star's room to find her trapped in the clutches of a woman, unconscious.

Alike to my magical powers, Clow summoned the staff.

"Let go of my daughter, Klaren!" Clow shouted as he pointed the staff towards her.

"I told you that I would get my hands on Star!" Klaren laughed loudly.

"Klaren?" I thought to myself. "Is she the force of great evil which wanted to annihilate me?"

"I'm warning you Klaren!" Yue exclaimed as he brought up several moon spears at Klaren. "LET GO OF MY MISTRESS!"

"Haha! What a temper from a creation of Clow." Klaren exclaimed. "Don't do anything foolish! Your mistress is still in my hands. Surrender now and give me the Clow cards!"

"If I give you my cards, will you release my daughter?" Clow replied hesitantly.

"Haha! No way! Star is your future mistress of your Clow cards! She'll be my evil servant to me once she's crowned as the mistress of clow cards!

"Don't you dare lift a finger on her! Even if I lose my life, I'll still fight on to save her!" Yue shouted.

"Haha! You're only a creation! Do you think you have the power to defeat me?" Klaren said proudly.

Star woke up, realizing that she's in Klaren's clutches, she struggled for freedom, screaming for help.

"Oh? You finally woke up, future mistress of the clow cards!" Klaren said.

"L…Let…go…of…me….!" Star coughed again as she continued struggling.

"Poor mistress. You are sick! Stop struggling and save your breath. Haha!" Klaren laughed evilly.

"LET ME GO!" Star shouted. Suddenly, Star glow from within, just like the sun's rays.

"What is this!?" Klaren said while hiding her eyes from the strong ray of light.

Being distracted from the rays, Klaren accidentally released Star from her clutches, throwing her aside. Yue dashed forward to Star and leaped to grab Star as to prevent her fall.

"Star, are you alright?" Yue asked anxiously to Star as she lost consciousness in his arms, as her glow went dimmer.

"Give her back to me!" Klaren demanded.

"She's not yours to claim, Klaren!" Clow shouted.

Klaren spelled out the veil of darkness, covering the entire room with nothing but pitch black.

"Yue…" Star groaned.

"Don't worry." Yue said, "I'll protect you."

Klaren then swooped down towards Star. Then, Yue appeared in front of her, blocking Star from Klaren's view.

"Don't do it, Yue!" Star shouted. "Don't worry about me!"

Yue showing a grin on his face, drew out several moon spears at Klaren.

Klaren didn't stop. She continued dashing towards Star although Yue was in the way.

Kerberos then dash and charge into Klaren, knocking her off and onto the ground.

"YOU!..." Klaren yelled at Kerberos. "Get off me!"

"Yue… Kerberos…" Star moaned. "Don't…"

As I sensed Star's heart, trying to protect the ones she held close to.

Again, Star glowed bright, but this time stronger than before.

Klaren escaped as the light drew closer to her, destroying the veil of darkness in the process.

"I'll still come back for you, Star!" Klaren shouted. "You hadn't seen the last of me yet! I'll find you! And when I do, it won't be the last either!"

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Everything is over…

Yue walked over to Star, carrying her into his arms, asking "Are you right, mistress?"

Star nodded weakly, and fell unconscious.

Yue touched her forehead, "Oh my!" he shouted.

Kerberos then approached Yue and Star, asking Yue what happened to Star?

Yue, without saying a word, carried Star into his arms.

Kerberos flew up, touching the mistress's forehead, shouted "Clow! Star's fever had gotten worse!"

Yue then walked away from Kerberos, and placed Star on her bed. He then went out of the room and returned with ice cubes in a plastic bag, placing it on Star's forehead.

Kerberos and Clow looked at how Yue actually cared for Star, left the room quietly, leaving the two of them.

Visions of how Yue took care of Star was shown as I stood there. It was like how Yue was showing concern to Star…

"Yuki…! Yuki…!" A voice was heard from nowhere…

**This is the chapter 4 of the story! Hope you all will like it. Please give any review and comments of this chapter! Thanks for reading. I also want to thanks YH to help me out with this story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Watery anger

I woke up, found myself in the bedroom. Kero was standing on my face, shouting at me with a megaphone, shouting the same words over and over, "WAKE UP!"

I pushed Kero away, pulling myself out of the bed. I looked at the clock… "Oh my gosh! It's 7:20AM!" I exclaimed. "I'm late!"

I rushed down to the bathroom to brush my teeth, comb my untidy hair and dressed myself up quickly.

"Kero, whatever you do, don't leave the house alone." I told Kero as I rushed down to have my breakfast. When I returned to my room, Kero is missing.

I didn't bother at all as I am late for school. I took my bag and rush out of the house.

"Geez… Monster… Wait up!" Leon yelled as he cycled down the road beside me, on the way to school.

"You do realize that I have class duty today…" I whined. "I have to attend school earlier than you!"

"Geez… get on the bike. I'll ride you to school!" exclaimed Leon as I hopped on the bike.

"Oh my!" my brother chuckled. "Have you gained weight?"

Smacking my brother lightly, I yelled "HEY..!"

"Just kidding right... sis…?" he replied.

Before long, I reached the school quicker than I expected.

Without caring, I hopped down the bike and rushed straight to class.

I saw Shizu in class.

"Ohaiyo Yuki!" Shizu greeted.

"Ohaiyo Shizu! How are you about yesterday?"

"I'm fine. Thanks. Why are you in school so early in the morning? School starts at 8AM." I asked.

"You know I like to take videos, Yuki. Last two days, I saw something amazing! Something I didn't even see before in my entire life, and I took it down!" Shizu said excitedly. "Do you want to see?"

"Sure. Why not." I said as I sat down at my desk. Shizu then approached and sat down beside me.

Shizu pulled out a video camera and played it.

I saw the video… "Fly"…? And a girl wearing pink hospital clothes?

"Wait…" I thought to myself. "Is that me!?"

As the video plays, ""Wind!" Become a binding chain! "WINDY"!" the girl shouted in the video.

"Return to the guise that you're meant to be in! SAKURA'S CARD!"

"AHHHH! THAT'S ME!" I shouted.

Kero, popping out from my school bag, exclaimed, "What's wrong Yuki? Is there another Sakura Card?"

"Hey! Is that another plush toy of yours?" Shizu said while grabbing Kero. "But… it talks! Is there a switch or a button somewhere?"

Like me, Shizu looked all over Kero's body for an ON/OFF switch.

Kero burst out of Shizu's grip and exclaimed, "I am not a toy! I am Kero-"

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. I grabbed Kero quickly and stuffed it in my bag, telling Shizu "I'll explain everything later during lunch. Pretty please don't tell anyone!" I begged.

Shizu nodded her head and went back to her seat.

Not long, class ended as everyone rushed their way for lunch. But only Shizu and I remain.

I opened my bag again and let Kero out.

"Oh my! Your bag is full of sweaty smell!" Kero exclaimed

"Then you shouldn't have hid yourself in my bag in the first place!" I muttered. "You should've stayed at home, just like I told you to."

"Hey! I just want to experience what the 22nd century looks like. I didn't experience it before." Said Kero.

Shizu smiled sheepishly as Kero and I argued.

"Oh yeah… Shizu…" I said. "I owed you an explanation."

I then explain entirely what happened since I met Kero.

"Oh…" Shizu said while nodding her head.

"You have to keep this a secret", exclaimed Kero. "If anyone finds out that Yuki has magical powers, she'll be in greater risk of danger."

"Cross my heart… but I have a condition…" Shizu said. "You have to let me take videos of you! I love adventures!"

With Shizu's eyes sparkling in delight, I couldn't say no.

"Oh yeah! I'll make dresses for you to wear as I take videos of you. You'll gotta love it!" Shizu exclaimed.

"Yeah… Yeah… Yeah…" I muttered randomly.

"Yuki?" Shizu shook me.

"Eh…? What what!?" I exclaimed loudly as Shizu shook me suddenly.

"You said yes!" she screamed softly into my ear. "You allowed me to film you!"

"So when's the next action going to take place!?"

"I'm not sure…" I replied. "These cards appear at random times."

"So how many cards are there?"

Kero interrupted, "There are 52 cards altogether. Now Yuki only has 5 cards."

"YAY! That means I get to film you 47 times more!" Shizu exclaimed.

"Not really…" Kero said. "Sometimes the cards may appear more than 1 at a time."

"Kero? What happen after Yuki capture all the cards?" Shizu asked. "Is there anything going to happen thereafter?"

"Well… Yuki… She may probably be dead by then…?" Kero whispered in her ear softly.

"What why!?" Shizu yelled. "Why would she die?"

I may die? I thought to myself. Does the darkness possess powers beyond my abilities?

"Don't worry. When Yuki has collected all 52 cards and regained her reincarnation memories, she will have the power to defeat Klaren." Kero said.

"Who's Klaren?" Both Shizu and I questioned.

"Oh… shit… I shouldn't have said that too soon…" Kero gasped.

"Well, Klaren is one of the forces of evil who wanted Star's powers for her own personal gain."

"But why would you want me to collect the cards when Star's the one she's after?" I questioned again.

"Klaren's yet to realize that you are the reincarnation of Star. When she realize it, all hell will break lose and you'll be hunted throughout your life." Kero exclaimed. "That's why I asked you to collect the 52 Sakura's cards before Klaren even realize you're her."

"So… Yuki is the reincarnation of Star?" Shizu asked.

Both Kero and I nodded our heads.

Suddenly, water is seen seeping into the classroom.

All three of us looked at the puddle.

"It's "watery"!" Kero said.

"Of course it's water, you nimwit!" Shizu exclaimed while patting its head.

"Of course I know its water! But what I'm referring to is the "Watery" card!" exclaimed Kero.

The announcement system was heard. "All students, please evacuate the school in an orderly manner. We have a case of water leakage and it's filling up the hallways. I repeat! All students please evacuate the school immediately. This is not an exercise."

Students dashed out of the hallway with their wet shoes and socks as they made their way down the stairs towards the ground floor.

"Yuki! What are we going to do?" Shizu asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Shizu. Just evacuate the school with the other classmates." I said.

Turning to Kero, I asked "Kero, where is the source of the "Watery" card?"

"TO THE BASEMENT!" Kero shouted as it dragged my clothes along with it.

"Wait!" Shizu interrupted. "I'm going with you guys! No way will I miss this action!"

"No!" Kero held Shizu back. "This "Watery" card is very dangerous. Something here must be causing it to become aggressive."

"But my camera is waterproof! And I'm worried about Yuki!"

"But Shizu…" I moaned at her.

"Please Yuki! Let me go with you!" Shizu said with her eyes staring into me, showing no signs of remorse nor fear.

"Oh… Alright… But you have to do whatever I ask you to do. Is that clear?" I told her directly. "If I ask you to run, you run!"

Shizu nodded her head quickly.

All three of us snooped down to the ground floor where we entered the janitor's closet. Inside the closet is the door leading to the basement.

Preparing my staff, "The key that holds the power of stars, show your true form before me, I, Yuki command you under our contracts. Release!"

Shizu was already taking down what was happening in her water-proof video camera.

A voice was heard, "_Why did you betray your father, mistress?"_

I turned about myself, wondering where the source of the voice came from.

"Did you hear that?" I asked both Kero and Shizu.

Shizu shook her head.

"Yuki! Summon a card now!" Kero exclaimed loudly.

"Why? I can't even see my hands! How could you expect me to see what is going on in the basement?" I said.

Hearing a gush of water getting louder and louder, I felt myself being swept away by the water and couldn't move nor speak.

"Yuki! Where are you?" Kero shouted. "Show yourself "Watery"!"

"_She's the one who betrayed our dearest master, Clow."_the voice said. _"Why should I stop?"_

"Listen to me, "Watery"! Star did not betray Clow! She died before Clow did!" Kero shouted again.

"_Nonsense!"_the voice said. Then, the basement was filled with water, rising its level minute by minute.

"I don't wanna die!" Shizu screamed.

"SHIZU! RUN NOW!" I screamed as I free myself from the water which is covering my mouth.

Losing strength, I couldn't speak again as the water covered my mouth again. Refraining me from speaking.

""Watery"! Just stop this madness! Star did not kill Clow!" Kero shouted. "All of us were tricked by Klaren!"

"_SILENCE!"_ the voice said again. _"I WON'T BELIEVE YOU!"_

"As the guardian of the Sakura cards, I ask that you release Yuki now!" Kero demanded

"_You never ordered us before…"_the voice said. _"Now you have the cheek to order me around?"_

"If you do not listen to me, you will be banished from the Sakura's cards!" Kero shouted.

"_As you wish…"_the voice said. The water level dropped insignificantly as I fell onto the ground, tired.

"Yuki… Yuki… Are you alright…?"

A glimpse of light was seen. It was Kero, shining brightly with its own body.

I expelled water out from my mouth.

I saw Kero flying towards me, shielding me from a gigantic sized water monster.

It's "Watery"!

"_I don't wish to hurt you."_ Said "Watery". _"Step aside."_

""Watery"! You have to listen! Yuki is not what you think she is!" Kero shouted at it.

"She did not betray Clow! Please believe in us! Or at least me!"

"Wood" fell out of my pockets and was summoned without my magic powers.

""_Watery"… They are speaking the truth."_Said "Wood". _"Klaren has lied to you that Star killed Clow with her own hands to vent your anger towards Star so that you may hate her. But don't forget that she's your mistress."_

""_Wood"… are you… speaking the truth?"_said "Watery".

"_Both of us are created by the same master, Clow Reed. Would it be obvious if I lie to you?"_replied "Wood". _"If I were to lie to you, I would be letting down my master too."_

""Watery" don't forget what Clow had said to us… Star has a pure heart and she's our mistress. No way that she'll do that towards Clow." Exclaimed Kero.

Having said that, "Watery" lowered its arms to rest, apologizing to me.

"_Please forgive me, young mistress. I have let you down due to my negligence and hatred towards you."_

"Please don't blame yourself. It's never your fault." I replied.

"_What a forgiving young mistress. Clow may be right in choosing you as the next cardcaptor after all."_Said "Watery" _"Now… young cardcaptor, seal me."_

Nodding my head, I did what was necessary.

"Return to the guise that you're meant to be in!" I exclaimed

"SAKURA CARD!" I shouted as the creature was sucked into another dimension, leaving a card behind.

Listening from the "Watery" card, _"Dear young mistress, you have done well. The darkness will be finding you soon. Please be careful…"_

"Yuki… is it…over…?" Shizu asked nervously.

I nodded my head as I thought about the words that "Watery" said.

"Yuki! Where are you?" A voice shouted.

**Here is the new chapter! Sorry it took so long! Thanks for the new review, followers and Favourites! This story really put me through a lot of thinking I hope to have more people to support this story!**


	6. Chapter 6: Yue love

"Yuki! Where are you!?" A voice shouted.

"Geez… who's that nosy person who keeps calling your name!?" Kero exclaimed.

"That familiar voice…" I said. "I wonder…. It seems like I have heard it before."

"YUKI!?" the voice became louder.

"Yeah… it sure sounds familiar to me." Shizu interrupted.

Don't tell me…

Suddenly, the basement door was opened and sun rays entered the room, killing out the pitch black darkness of the basement. I quickly "shrink" my staff and place it into Kero's hands.

It was Leon… again…

Swiftly, I grabbed Kero asking it to act like a doll again. Kero went lifeless.

"Yuki! Why are you doing down here!?" Leon asked. "Do you know how worried I am…"

"Wait a minute!" I interrupted "How do you know something happened!? And how do you know I'm here!?"

"Well, I know what happened as the students evacuated the school. I thought that you would be behind them but you didn't. So I went all over the school looking for you. I even asked a lot of people about your whereabouts." Leon explained. "What are you doing in the basement anyway? Do you know that the water pipe is down here? You could get yourself drowned in here!"

"OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, DUMMY!" I thought to myself, "I'M HERE TO DEAL WITH THIS "Watery" ISSUE!"

Shizu interrupted my thoughts, "Eh…. Yuki came here because… she left something very important here… And because I'm worried for her, I followed her down here."

I nodded as I brought up Kero in front of Leon.

"Geez monster… It's only a soft toy. It won't even drown in the water…" Leon gasped.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME A MONSTER!" I flustered with anger at my brother.

"Alright… Never mind. Let's just go home." Leon said calmly. "You're soaking wet and I don't want our dad to nag at me if you fall sick again."

I nodded and waved goodbye to Shizu as Leon and I make our way home.

By the time we reached the front door of our home, Leon said "Why don't you go to your room while I prepare a hot bath for you?"

I carried Kero into the room.

Kero woke up, asking "Why is it always whenever you seal a monster into a card, your brother springs up all the time?"

"Well don't ask me." I replied. "Ask that worryingly and concerned brother of mine!"

"YUKI… the bath is ready!" shouted Leon.

"Alright! I'll be there in a minute!" I replied.

"Hey! I want to take a bath too!" Kero said.

"Are you kidding me…?" I asked.

"No. I'm just all sweaty…" Kero grinned with a smile. "That's all. Besides, I always bathe with Star."

I gasped.

"Never mind. I'll just get you a separate bath."

"Fine…" Kero sighed.

I made my way down to the bathroom and changed into my bathing towel.

After my hot bath, I went upstairs to find Kero sleeping in a bowl of hot water, taking it's time.

"Oh… hurry up." I told Kero. "I don't want my brother to think that I'm stupid that I placed a plush toy into a bowl of hot water."

Kero woke up and leaped out of the bowl exhaustingly and said, "Alright… alright. Geez… can't a guardian take a break?"

"You had your break for the past 60 years…" I sighed.

I then doused the hot water out from the window into my backyard.

"Yuki! Dinner's ready!" Leon shouted.

"Alright!" I replied.

I made my way down to the dining table. It's my favourite salmon meal!

Leaving the salmon behind, I ate my rice and drank my miso soup.

Then, I brought the salmon up to the room to share with Kero.

"Yummy!" Kero exclaimed. "What is this pinkish edible thing?"

"It's salmon fish." I explained.

"OH MY! FISH!" Kero shouted as it gobbled down the entire salmon on the plate.

"HEY!" I shouted back. "IT'S MY SALMON!"

"You had your rice and miso soup, Yuki. I didn't even eat anything except this delicious fish."

"Alright… you had your fill." I sighed. "Go get some rest Kero. I have to finish up my homework first."

"Good night mistress!" Kero winked.

"Good night."

After finishing my homework, I looked at the clock. It's 11PM already! I crawled to my bed to get some sleep.

"_Hey Yue! Let's go out and play!"_

"_But mistress, you just recovered from your sickness. And I doubt that Clow nor Kerberos would allow me to bring you out to play." Replied Yue._

"_Pleaseeeeee Yue? Please go out and play with me?"_

"_But mistress, you know it's dangerous, especially with Klaren out there, I'm worried for your safety. I really think you should rest more at home."_

"_Humph!"_

_Yue noticing that Star is upset, he sighed._

"_Alright Star. Let's go out and play. But we have to be back before sundown. Let's bring some cards along to protect you."_

"_Yaaayy! Let's get the cards and go out and play!"_

_Yue grabbed a few of Clow's cards and packed up in small bag, gave it to Star and left the house stealthily._

_They ended up in the park where Star ran about, getting close with nature._

"_Yue! Can I ask the cards to come out and play with me?"_

_Yue nodded._

_She jumped for joy as she unpacked her bag to summon "Windy", "Wood" and "Watery"._

"_Yes, mistress? Why did you summon us for?" "Wood" asked._

"_Play with me! The mistress commands it!"_

"_Eh… mistress… are you sure about it?" "Watery" asked. "We're created to protect you. Not play with you…"_

"_I am the mistress and I say what I want!" Star whined._

"_But mistress… we can't play with you."_

_Star let out a loud "humph" and cried in front of everyone._

"_You should've played with her…" Yue whispered. "Now you made your poor mistress cry."_

"_Sorry Yue-sama." "Watery" replied. "What should we do now?"_

"_Well… you can say you can play with her now…"_

"_Alright…" "Windy" said as it turned to Star._

"_Okay mistress… Let's play."_

_Star stopped crying immediately and a bright smile shines upon her face._

"_Wood" leaned towards Yue and said, "Now you have gotten us into this mess, would you play with the mistress too?"_

"_No. My job is to protect Star only. Clow didn't make you to just protect her, but I'm not." Yue replied._

"_But you're so worried about her the other day… Do you love her…?" "Watery" whispered into Yue's ear._

_Yue remained silent._

"_OH YUE'S GOT A CRUSH! YUE'S GOT A CRUSH!" Kerberos shouted as it popped out of Star's bag._

"_Hey! Where did you come from!? How did you get into Star's bag!? Aren't you with Clow?" Yue glared at Kerberos._

"_Clow knew that you will take Star out sooner or later. So he asked me to keep an eye on both of you!" Kerberos exclaimed._

_Star was playing with "Windy" when she saw Kerberos._

"_Kerberos! Will you play with me!?" Star shouted from a distance._

"_Uh-oh… Maybe it's a bad idea to come here in the first place…"_

_Yue shouted, "Kerberos will join you later. We're just talking for a moment."_

"_Yaay! Come soon!" Star shouted excitedly._

"_Why are you sabotaging me…?" Kerberos whined._

"_Well… aren't you the same!?" Yue replied._

_Then, Yue and Kerberos darted their eyes together like they were going to start a fight._

_Yue and Kerberos then heard Star shouting, "Who are you!?"_

_Yue and Kerberos stopped and looked at Star with a hooded man in red robes._

"_Get away from there, Star!" Yue shouted as he dashed forward._

_Yue summoned a moon spear and threw at the man._

_Swiftly, the man dodged away from Star._

"_What are you doing here now, Flame? Did your own mistress call you to do her dirty work now?"Yue shouted._

"_What I do is none of your concern… Now hand over the Clow's cards!"_

"_Over my dead body." Yue grinned as he threw another moon spear at Flame._

_Flame jumped and rained barrages of fire from the sky upon Yue._

_Star jumped in front of Yue._

"_Mistress! Get out of here! It's dangerous!"_

"_Don't worry Yue!" Star said as she faced forward, summoning a shield, "SHIELD!"_

"_Clever…" Flame smirked. "But how long will you last with just a petty shield?"_

_Star was already panting out of breath as she was still exhausted from the last battle with Klaren._

_Star looked back at Yue, "I'm fine, Yue."_

_Yue realizing that he doesn't want to endanger Star, he opened his wings and took Star up to the sky._

"_Star, you're exhausted. Don't protect me. It's not worth it!"_

_Star shook her head stubbornly._

"_Star! I'm only a creation! My only thing in this world is to protect you!"_

"_Yue! I don't want you to get hurt!"_

_Flame was already catching up behind them along with Kerberos and the 3 clow monsters behind him, growling._

"_Star! The only chance of getting rid of him is to use "Watery" and "Windy"!" Kerberos shouted._

""_Watery"! "Windy"! I command you to attack now!" Star shouted._

_With Star's commands, "Windy" and "Watery" sped towards Flame and attacked him._

_Flame dodged time and time again while deflecting "Windy's" and "Watery's" attacks with a shield._

"_What can we do?" Star moaned to Yue. "We're going to die…"_

"_NO! We are not going to die! We will defeat Flame!" Yue hesitated with confidence._

"_Well, I hope with this card, it would slow down Flame." Star said while drawing out another card from my bag._

_It's a "Time" card._

"_Mistress, don't forget. Using the "Time" card will exhaust you." Yue warned._

"_But it's the only choice we have left if we're going to fight against Flame. And don't forget, I left "Dash" at home." Star said._

_Star brought out her staff and summoned the "Time" creature._

_Time has slowed down except for Yue, Star and her creatures. Star was already panting from exhaustion._

"_Mistress! Now it's your chance!_

""_Windy"! "Watery"! Attack!" I commanded._

"_Windy" and "Watery" attacked Flame._

_With the time slowing, Flame is vulnerable to "Windy" and "Watery" attacks._

_Finally, Star grew exhausted and the "Time" creature turned back into a card._

_Flame groaned in pain._

"_I'll be back next time, cardcaptor! You won't see the last of me!" Flame said as he flees._

_Star fainted in exhaustion._

_Yue then held Star as he landed on the ground._

_Kerberos then walked towards Yue, asking "Is Star alright…?"_

"_She's exhausted after using the "Time" card…" Yue said, "That's all…"_

"_Oh…" Kerberos smirked. "Then why are you so concerned with Star?"_

"_Damnit you Kerberos! I'm her protector. Of course I'm concerned!" Yue hastily replied in anger._

"_You love her… don't you…?" Kerberos grinned with a smile._

"_You love her!"_

"_I don't!"_

"_You love her!"_

"_I don't!"_

"_You love her!"_

"_I don't!"_

"_You love her!"_

"_I don't!" Yue gasped._

"_Oh? So you don't love Star at all?" Kerberos asked. "Okay, I'll just take her home with me then…"_

"_NO, YOU DON'T!" Yue interrupted._

"_You love her, don't you…?"_

"_Never mind…"_

"_Okay then… I'll just zip my mouth from now onwards since you don't even have any feelings for her." Kerberos smirked again._

_Yue then stood up and flew home with Star in his arms._

"_Yue loves Star… Yue loves Star… Yue loves Star…" Kerberos said again and again the same thing._

_Yue turned his head, "I grow tired of your constant "love notes" for me. Please just shut up and fly home." Yue sighed._

"_Alright! Alright… Just look at where you're flying!"_

_Yue went silent and continued flying home._

_From my point of view, I can see Yue smiling when Star is in his arms, like a baby._

"_So Yue likes Star after all..?" I asked myself._

"_Riiiiiiiiiiinng..!"_

**This is chapter 6! Thanks for the reviews for it! Hope you like this chapter and please review for it!**


End file.
